High frequency band (HFB) radio access technology (RAT) using much wider channel bandwidth (e.g. 1˜4 GHz) than the current LTE-Advanced system (up to 100 MHz) is expected to provide 10˜100 Gbps (Gigabits per second) data rates. Due to large path loss in HFB channels, proper transmit (Tx) and receive (Rx) beamforming is critical to maintain a reliable radio link. When highly directional beams are used to compensate the path loss, the physical link quality is sensitive to a user equipment's (e.g., a mobile device) movement and a slight change in propagation environments, which may change optimal Tx/Rx beam directions and result in abrupt changes in path loss. Thus, frequent radio link failures (RLF) and related serving cell changes, such as with handover operations, are expected in the HFB RAT based small cell network.